The Events that Shape us
by Moriba
Summary: K/S. On a routine landing, Spock disappears, leaving no trace of his whereabouts. Six months later Kirk chances upon him on a planet far away from his last known location. SPOILERS. Continues from end of movie.


Important notes: Although based on the idea that this is totally AU from TOS, I have used references from TOS and other series to develop this story. Stardates used are in the format used in the 2009 film*. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE FILM. There should be no spoilers for TOS. If you notice any discontinuities between this and the film, let me know because they probably aren't there on purpose :)

Other notes: My first proper Star Trek fic, inspired by the new film. **Warnings: Slash. (I never thought I'd use it in its original form) That is: Kirk/Spock. Possibly some violence later on. Potential for some sexual situations. Swearing is more than likely to occur.**

Summary: On a routine landing, Spock disappears. Six months later, on a planet considerable distance away, in a coincidence too unlikely to comprehend, Kirk finds him. K/S. There IS more to it, but I don't want to give away the whole plot...

* * *

_Six months ago..._

The months that followed the destruction of Nero and the red matter were both some of the hardest and most pleasant times in the life of Captain James Tiberius Kirk. His days were spent on the bridge of a ship more glorious than he could have ever imagined with a crew so well put-together it was almost like it was intentional. But his nights were spent dreaming feverish dreams, the memories of the cadets that had lost their lives on Vulcan haunting the moments before sleep came, invading his dreams, and lingering when he woke as an abject reminder that his current position was a direct result of those deaths.

Returning to the academy had been difficult. Walking its hauntingly empty corridors an unwelcome reminder of that fateful day. He had been happy to climb back on board the ship, now _his _ship, and set a course as far away from Earth as he could imagine. It had been a significant relief to see Commander Spock sitting quietly at his station, as unforthcoming as ever, as he settled back into the captain's chair. It wasn't yet comfortable, it still didn't feel inherently _right_ but it was getting there.

Six months on and it would have taken a pry bar to get him out of that chair. That was when it happened. Investigations of a small, colonised M-class planet. It was to be a simple mission: make contact, explore, then move on. Spock requested to join the landing party- an unusual request, but not one that Kirk saw fit to deny. They were in a safe enough location, he thought, neutral space, but _quiet _neutral space. And so it was, leaving Scotty in charge of the _Enterprise, _they descended to the planet's surface.

The sight that greeted their eyes as they re-materialised was pleasant enough. A small village set in a copse. The surrounding trees shadowed the square, throwing an eerily dim light over the open square. This central square appeared to be the main trading area. Something akin to a market was taking place. Hooded men shouted out their wares.

"Looks like you were right Bones," Jim conceded, smiling at the doctor. "It _is _just a pleasant village."

"Captain, do you not think that it is a little early to be making such a judgement?" Spock suggested, falling easily into step beside his captain.

_Nothing like a near-death experience or two to bring something of a friendship out of resentment, _Kirk mused. "Well Mr Spock, do you see anything to the contrary?"

"Not as yet Captain."

"Green-blooded hobgoblin's just jumping at shadows," McCoy grumbled. "No reason we can't just have a nice uneventful trip."

Spock inclined his head slightly, clearing unwilling to carry the discussion further. "Captain, there is a plant that I was hoping to-"

Kirk waved his left hand dismissively. "Off you go then. Meet back here in 20."

Spock silently disappeared from his side, like he himself had been but a shadow. It was the last time they saw him.

Twenty minutes later, they returned to the same spot, cheerfully discussing the merits of the female sex of this planet's race (_Three breasts Jim, THREE!)_. Thirty minutes later it was established that Spock was not receiving communications. Forty minutes later Scotty confirmed that no Vulcan life signs were present on the planet.

Kirk felt the bottom of his stomach drop out.

* * *

**Captain's Log**

**Stardate 2258.92, 1900hrs.**

**Today we lost Commander Spock. It was supposed to be a routine in and out exploration. No more than an hour on the planets surface. Scoping out the lay of the land, you know? I mean.. I- He went to look at some plant and didn't come back. When he was late I was surprised. He's Spock. Vulcans aren't late. That's what he'd say. Being late is illogical...**

Jim choked on a barely contained despairing sob."Computer, delete the entry."

**Today a routine exploratory mission resulted in the loss of my First Officer, Commander Spock of Vulcan. He was alone, investigating the native plants whilst Dr McCoy and I met with the locals. He did not return to our designated meeting area and sensor sweeps of the planet show no Vulcan life signs. I can only conclude that he has been taken in the short period of time in which we left him. For what reason or purpose, I have no idea. We were unable to track the ship suspected to have taken him. He is...Lost to us. I should not have allowed him to leave the ship. It's my fault he's gone-**

A shuddering sigh. "Computer, delete the last two sentences."

**I must inform his father. How he will take the news is something I do not know. Especially so soon after the loss of his wife.**

**Captain's Personal Log**

**Stardate 2258.92, 2347hrs**

**I don't know how Uhura is taking this. I had noticed that they were drifting apart a little in the last few months but I suspect she is still devastated. I myself am horrified at the notion of taking another First Officer and I fully intend to delay the decision for as long as possible. Spock was -_is_- a friend, an advisor and recently something of a confidant. I will miss him. I think that I-I don't know what I think. It is wrong somehow that Spock's disappearance alone should affect me at least as much as the death of the cadets. I didn't know them. But I was beginning to know _him_. **

**End Entry.**

**

* * *

**

*More on stardates: the dates used in this fic are based on Spock Prime returning from 129 years into the future (stated as 2387). This leaves the year to be 2258 during which the film takes place. During the film the stardate is stated as 2258.42. .42 is though to either stand for the 42nd day of the year or more likely that 42% of the year has passed. I have used the percentages theory. See 'Memory Alpha' for more details on stardates.


End file.
